SMALL RAIN INVITING
by rokka
Summary: hari libur asyiknya jalan-jalan kan! Sayangnya keganggu gerimis. Kyo langsung bete aja... Mana ditinggal sibuk ama member Diru yang laen pulak. Ditambah liat sesuatu yang bikin esmosi. Huft!


**'SMALL RAIN INVITING'**

**24/2/2008**

**Title** : **Small Rain Inviting**

**Chapter(s) ** : oneshot

**Author** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre** : Drama? Humor? Romance?

**Rating ** : 15+

**Band(s) **: **Dir en Grey, X Japan**

**Pairing(s)** : Kaoru x Toshiya, Die x Shinya, Yoshiki x Kyo

**Guest Star** : Toshi X Japan

**Summary** : Liburan anak-anak Diru keganggu gerimis yang mengundang haha XD

**Disclaimer** : Dir en Grey is… you know lah!

**Comments** : walo Yoshiki-san udah nggak jadi produser, entah ngapa fic tentang mereka terasa kurang tanpa ex drummer x~japan ini… I just love it, aku suka banget Diru di masa-masa ini… hehehe… Rokka egois! ;p

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Suatu hari Dir en Grey sedang liburan…

Kaoru, Die, Kyo, Toshiya dan Shinya menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan jjs di Shibuya.

"Shopping!" Toshiya berteriak girang. "Shin-chan ayo ke butik langgananku. Keaknya ada baju baru yang keren banget. Hm, I wonder bisa keliatan sexy nggak ya di aku…"

Toshiya menggoyang-goyangkan pat-patnya kayak bebek. Si bassist nyerocos terus sambil tentu ajah menarik paksa Shinya. Mereka memisahkan diri dari ketiga member Diru yang laen.

"Dasar 'cewek'." Kaoru nyinyir.

"Yah, seenggaknya qta nggak dipaksa nemenin." komen Die.

"Yup. Ngeri banget kalo sampe Totchi juga maksa qta. Bisa-bisa qta diperbudak. Paling nggak masing-masing dari kita bawa 5 kantong belanjaan. Hii… mengerikan!" Kyo bergidik.

"Plus, qta dipanggil… ng, apa istilah Totchi?" Kaoru mengingat-ingat gimana Totchi ngasi gelar buat mereka berempat kalo lagi jadi 'budak'nya.

"Totchi-ettes." sahut Die.

"Ah, haik-haik-haik… totchi-ettes… hm, totchi-ettes…"

"Kesian Shinya…"

Tes! Setitik air mendarat di kening Kyo. Lalu mendadak gerimis pun turun.

"Bagus! Satu hari aja bisa nyante malah gerimis gini!" Kyo ngedumel.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan ngopi di sebuah kafe. Keadaan seeh nyaman dan tenang. Sampe beberapa fangirls mengenali mereka. Kebanyakan cewek-cewek centil itu mengelilingi our dear leadersama. Mereka berusaha mengajak ngobrol dengan tampang dimanis-manisin dan suara dimerdu-merduin. Bikin Kaoru sebel. Tapi sebagai publik figur yang baek dia nggak tega juga mo menghindar. Seorang Niikura Kaoru yang maha tampan, sangat menawan, paling jenius dan keren tak terhingga masa' berbuat nggak sopan ama cewek. Apa kata dunia?

Para cewek gatel itu nggak tau apa yang menanti mereka…

Dialah bassist Dir En Grey yang maha cantik dan super sexy yang berjalan bak peragawati ke arah kumpulan cewek-cewek nggak tau diri. Dengan segala pesona yang dia miliki, Toshiya menyelipkan tangannya ke lengan Kaoru, menciumnya, lalu tersenyum menggoda. He used his most georgeous irresistible charms…

"KaoKao… lama nunggu ya?" Totchi berkata penuh kemanjaan di dekat telinga Kaoru sambil memberi pandangan termautnya.

Kaoru langsung merinding. Cewek-cewek itu apalagee! Mereka semua merasa kalah dan segera menyingkir tanpa permisi.

_Sudah kuduga_, batin Kaoru. -.- ;;

_Yosh! Taktik Toshiya Super Sexy Tiada Tara sukses! Bwahahahahahahahahahha,_ jerit Toshiya dalam hati. ^0^

Kita tinggalin ajah pasangan penuh cinta di atas… beralih ke drummer Dir en Grey di luar sana. Di depan kafe, Shinya berdiri kayak patung, kedua tangannya menggenggam masing-masing 5 kantong belanjaan, punya Toshiya tentu saja. Ngapain si manis jembatan ancol ini bengong kayak orang cengoh di situ? Menikmati gerimiskah? Kurang kerjaan ajah… Sebenernya sejak Shinya ditinggalin Toshiya untuk 'nyelametin' Kaoru, dia stuck di teras. Karena beberapa cowok rese mengganggunya!

"Eh, ada cewek cantik sendirian nie."

"Maen ama kita yok."

"Namamu sapa, cantik?"

"Kok diem aja seeh?"

"Yah, manis-manis ternyata bisu."

"Hahahahaha…"

Begitulah cowok-cowok kurang kerjaan itu 'make fun' with the young drummer. Shinya Cuma diem, nggak berani beranjak semilipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Takut kalo bereaksi sedikit ajah mereka semakin bertingkah.

DUAKKKK! Die mendadak mengepalkan tinjunya ke dinding di atas kepala Shinya dan berdiri sedekat mungkin dengannya. Lalu Die menatap tajem ke gerombolan cowok-cowok sialan itu dengan aura membunuh yang kuat.

Glek! Mereka pun enyah dari pandangan Die dan Shinya tanpa nengok-nengok lagi.

"Shinchan, kalo sendirian jangan bengong gitu. Pasang tampang tegas biar nggak digangguin."

"Gini?" Shinya ngerutin alis dan pasang muka galak keak pas digodain Die.

Die pucat dan keringetan. "Eeee… eh… Shinchan… kalo ada aku, nggak usah segitunya." _Serem banget! Lebih serem dari Teletubbies!_

Dibilangin gitu Shinya balik ke tampang bengongnya. Die menggeleng frustrasi. Dia menggandeng Shinya masuk ke kafe, bergabung dengan ketiga temannya yang laen. Tapi keadaan di dalam sungguh mengejutkan! Semua orang di kafe memusatkan perhatiannya pada sesosok cowok berambut blonde yang sedang nyiapin mic di tengah panggung.

"Nononononono! Jangan bilang Kyo mo nyanyi! Kaoru, hentikan dia!" Die jejeritan.

Tetapi the leader dan permaisurinya udah nggak ada di tempat semula.

"Shin, cegah Kyo! Apapun yang terjadi, jangan bole nyanyi! Aku nyari Kao en Tocot doeloe…"

Belom sempet Shinya nanya alesannya, Die keburu ngilang ke toilet.

"Kao, Totchi, kalian di mana?" Die muter-muter di dalem toilet cowok. "Gawat banget! Kyo… terjadi sesuatu ama dia!"

"Awwhh…"

"Nani?"

Kaoru keluar dari salah satu KM di situ, tepat sesaat setelah suara seseorang yang kedengeran keak Totchi mengerang kesakitan.

Die melongo ngeliat penampilan Kaoru yang acak-acakan. Toshiya yang muncul di belakangnya malah lebih berantakan lagi. Nggak perlu IQ tinggi untuk tau yang terjadi di antara mereka. Naluri hentai Die otomatis muncul. Dan biasanya dia pasti ngerecoki. Tapi kali ini dia nggak akan tanya "Kalian ngapain?" ato semacemnya. Biarlah mereka berdua merapikan pakaiannya tanpa harus menjelaskan hal-hal yang iya-iya. Ada urusan yang lebih penting!

"Ikut aku!"

Mereka bertiga menghampiri Shinya yang berdiri di tepi panggung.

"Shinya, ngapa Kyo masih di atas panggung?" Die mengguncang-guncang bahu Shinya.

"Woy, Die, sabar! Kamu bisa meremukkan tulangnya." Toshiya menarik Shinya dari siksaan beruang kutub itu.

"Die, ada apa seeh?" Kaoru nggak ngerti situasi.

"Kyo akan menyanyi!" Die teriak frustrasi.

"So?" Kaoru, Toshiya, dan Shinya bertanya serempak. O_0

"Itu nggak boleh terjadi!" Die insist. .

"Tapi Diekun, Kyo bilang gini 'Shinchan sayang, tenang aja, aku nggak akan bawain lagunya Diru karena yang punya kafe nggak bakal sanggup bayar. Aku bawain lagu orang yang pas ama suasana gerimis keak gini.'" Shinchan menirukan ucapan Kyo.

"NANI? Kyo manggil kamu 'SAYANG'? Brengsek! Dasar makan temen!" Die marah besar. "Eh, anu, maksudku… OMIGOD! Justru itu semangkin nggak boleh! Kyo! You lil bastard! Turun dari situuuuu!" Die beteriak ribut.

Kyo, yang lagi sibuk ama pemain instrumen di sono menoleh sekilas lalu menjulurkan lidah. "Kao, Totchi, Shinchan, pegang Die! Gangguin kemerdekaan orang aja! Melanggar UUD '45 nomer 29 taukkk!"

"Hey, itu kan tentang agama!" protes mereka berempat.

Kyo melet lagi kayak Orochimaru.

Kaoru membekap Die sedangkan Toshiya dan Shinya masing-masing megangi lengan Die yang berontak kuat kayak gajah nolak diimunisasi.

"Nah, hadirin yang terhormat, eugh kayak kondangan ajah… well, lagu ini dipersembahkan untuk kalian semua…" si pokalis ngasi kalimat pembukaan dikit.

Kyo pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu…

"KUSANGKA KAAAAANNNNN… PUANAS… PERPANJANGAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! RUPANYAAAAHHH GERIMIZZZZZ… RUPAAANYAAAAAHHH GERIMIIIIIZZZZZZ MENGUNDANG… AH…AH… AH… AH…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

kaoru, Toshiya, dan Shinya serta semua orang yang ada di kafe ngegubrak dengan sukses.

"Told ya." desis Die setelah bebas dari tiga orang temennya.

Firasat si rambut merah bener kan. Sejak Kyo nyebut kata 'gerimis' ke Shinya tadi, bahkan sebelom itu dink, Die udah menduga lagu laknat itu yang bakal dibawain Kyo.

"Watashame! Semua, ringkus si idiot itu!" Kaoru mengkomando.

"Aye, aye, Sir!"

Mereka berempat lalu menubruk si mungil Kyo. Sebelum telinga mereka tuli! Sebelum penonton ngelempari tomat busuk! Sebelom kafe hancur lebur! Sebelom mereka dikenali sebagai Dir en Grey! Sebelom Morning Musume jadi nenek-nenek! Sebelom L'Arc~en~Ciel pindah aliran ke rockdut! Sebelom pokalisna Gazette, Ruki, diganti tante Elvi Sukaesih! Sebelom dunia kiamat!

"WAKS! LEPASIN GW! LEPASIN! NGELARANG ORANG BEREKSPRESI ITU DOSA TAUK! TANTE RUTH SAHANAYA AJAH NYURUH 'EKSPRESIKAN DIRI'!" jerit Kyo.

"JUSTERUH NYANYIH LAGUH NORAKH KEAKH GITUH YANGH DOSAH, NYONGH!" kaoru bales tereak. Nggak rela dia punya anggota band yang berselera rakyat gitu.

"KYOHHHH, ELU UDAH JANJI NGGAK BAKAL NYANYI LAGU KEPARAT ITUHHH! KENAPA ELO LAKUIN? PITA SUARA ELO UDAH NGGAK PERAWANNNNN!" Die ikutan tereak.

Semua orang memandang aneh padanya.

"Wat? Did I say sumthin w'ong?" O_0

Everybody roll their eyes.

Balik ke suasana chaos.

"Kaoru, udah dunk… Jangan berantem di depan publik, malu kan! Nggak kelas tauk!" Toshiya membujuk si kapten.

"Loh, kita kan emang berantem di depan publik! Bukan di kelas, Totsky…"

Toshiya diem, stress dia mikir pacarnya yang cakep tapi tololna nggak ketulungan.

"Die, udalah… kesian Kyo, gepeng keak gitu…"

"Shinchan honey, nama asli Kyo itu Niimura Tooru, Gepeng itu kan pelawak di Srimulat."

Shinya diem juga, sama keak Totchi, stress mikir pacarnya yang bloon kuadrat.

Toshiya dan Shinya saling pandang. Mereka memberi tatapan _kita-harus-menghentikan-kelakuan-mereka-yang-lebih-ribut-dari-anak-anak-tk-kasukabe!_ Mereka berdua mengangguk lalu berteriak kompak. "BERENTI BETENGKAR!"

Kaoru, Die, dan Kyo yang masih ribut kayak anak TK lagi makan siang bareng, spontan diem dan memandang cewek-cewek itu dengan galak.

"KALO COWOK LAGI BERANTEM, CEWEK NGGAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!"

"HEY! ITU KAN DIALOG DI METEOR NGGARDEN!"

"BIARIIIIINNNN!"

Setelah aksi saling bentak di antara kubu cowok dan kubu cewek, kubu cowok kembali melanjutkan ''urusan" mereka. Sedangkan kubu cewek langsung nangis kenceng-kenceng.

"Huuuwwwwwaaaaaaang….. mereka nakal!" Toshiya merajuk keak anak TK.

"Qta aduin ama Om Yoshiki yok… biar tau rasa mereka!"

Toshiya dan Shinya gandengan tangan lalu balik badan. Mereka menubruk seseorang yang ternyata adalah kepala sekolah TK Kasukabe! Eh, itu di Crayon Shinchan dink… well, orang itu nggak laen en enggak bukan adalah Yoshiki sodara-sodara!

"Totchi? Shinchan?"

"Yoshiki-san?"

Dua orang yang cantik itu langsung nangis sesenggukan. "hixhixhix… mereka nakal…" adu mereka sambil nunjuk ketiga orang yang masih berantem.

"Cup,cup… anak manis jangan nangis ya…" Yoshiki merangkul dua bishounen itu lalu mengecup kening mereka satu per satu (kesempatan!). "Tunggu di sini."

Yoshiki menginggalkan Toshiya dan Shinya menuju Kaoru, Die, dan Kyo yang masih adu mulut sampe monyong en berbusa.

"KALIAN NGGAK TAU SEEH PERASAAN GW! SALAHIN YOSHIKI KALO GW KEAK GINIE!" tereakan Kyo jadi ending pertengkaran itu.

"HaH? Yoshiki?" Kaoru dan Die serempak bingung.

"Aku kenapa?" Yoshiki menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Kyo kaget melihat Yoshiki yang sedang nggak pengen dia liat saat ini malah tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di depannya. "GYAAAAHHHHH! NGGAK ADA TRIO MACAN, NGGAK ADA ALAM! DATENG DARI MANA LOOOO?"

"Tentu aja dari pintu, masa' dari atap. Anak Tk aja tauk. Ne Kyo, ada apa ini?"

"BUKAN URUSAN ELO! GW MO PULANG!"

Kyo langsung balik badan, nggak menggubris si produser yang tampan dan penyayang.

"Chotto matte, Kyokun." Yoshiki menarik lengan si chibi. Nggak kasar seeh tapi cukup membuat Kyo mental ke belakang.

"BRENGSEK! SOAKKITH TAUKK!" bentak Kyo kasar.

Kaoru dan Die menelan ludah. Gila si Kyo! Berani-beranian memaki Yoshiki. Pasti lagee marah beeesuuaaaarrr banget ni bocah sampe nggak peduliin etika segala.

"Gomen, mana yang sakit?"

Kaoru dan Die menelan ludah lagi. Gila si Yoshiki! Berani-beranian nyentuh Kyo pas berserk gitu. Pasti udah sering nanganin anak TK Kasukabe sampe bisa sesabar ini.

Kyo mengibaskan tangannya. Nggak mau disentuh Yoshiki. "ARE YA IDIOT OR NERD? DIBILANG SAKIT MALAH DIPEGANG! NGGAK LULUS TK YA?"

Kaoru nggak tahan lagi. Ada apa seeh dengan TK Kasukabe? Kok disebut banyak-banyak di fanfic inie? Eh, bukan itu! Maksud Kaoru, kyo emang biasanya gampang marah n gampang ngomong kasar. Tapi enggak seover ini! Dia nggak bisa donk ngata-ngatai Yoshiki yang mana baru dateng n nggak tau apa-apa pulak. Lagian, kenapa sie ni orang? Baru gerimis dikit aja moodnya langsung jelek gt. Sungguh terlalu!

Kaoru ngumpulin keberaniannya dan menegur Kyo.

"Kyo, Yoshikisan kan nggak taw apa-apa. Jangan nyolot gitu donk. Tenang dulu."

"NGGAK SALAH PALA LO MONCROTH! DIEM LO KALO NGGAK TAU APA-APA! YOU CAN GO N FUCK YOR TOTCHI!"

"Hey, Kyo! Kamu napa? Kaoru dan Totchi kok dibawa-bawa?" Die membela.

"DIEM! LO NGGAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR! YOU CAN GO N FUCK YOR SHINCHAN!"

PLAKKKK!

Yoshiki nampar Kyo sodara-sodara! Omigod! Kaoru, Die, Shinya, dan Toshiya jaw dropped.

"Gitu sikapmu sama sahabat-sahabatmu?" suara Yoshiki terdengar tegas dan penuh wibawa.

Kyo memegang pipinya.

"Cepat minta maaf." perintah Yoshiki.

Kyo bukannya menyesal, dia malah memberi tatapan tersadis dan tersangar yang dia punya ke mata Yoshiki dan menantang. "FUCKYA."

"Kyo!"

"YOU CAN GO N FUCK YOR NEW LOVER!"

HAH? Lagi, Kaoru, Die, Toshiya, Shinya jaw dropped. Yoshiki selingkuh? Keempat pasang bola mata itu beralih dari Kyo ke Yoshiki, meminta penjelasan. Sekarang mereka paham ngapa Kyo urung-uringan kayak gitu. Tapi kapan Kyo tau Yoshiki selingkuh? Nggak mungkin sebelom hari ini cuz tadi mood Kyo bagus.

Mungkin pas Kaoru ama Totchi 'sibuk 'di toilet tadi, pikir Kaoru.

Mungkin pas Die 'nyelametin' Shinya tadi, pikir Die.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Pikir aja sendiri."

"Hey, Yoshiki. Ngapain kamu? Ketemu penggemar?" seorang laki-laki sepantaran dengan Yoshiki mendekat.

Mata Kyo semakin terbakar emosi. "Speaking of the devil."

"Maksudmu Toshi?" Yoshiki menunjuk temennya yang baru dateng itu.

Kali ini mata dua pasang lovebirds lain mengarah ke Toshi.

Kyo mengalihkan pandangan, membelakangi Yoshiki dan yang lain. Yoshiki pantang nyerah. Dia meraih lengan Kyo lalu menarik paksa cowok kecil itu mendekat. Kyo menolak tanpa suara. Nggak tereak-tereak lagi, cuma giginya gemeretak.

"Sini." Yoshiki mempererat cengkeramannya.

Kyo masih meronta tapi kalah kuat ama Yoshiki.

"Toshi, ini Kyo. Kyo-" Yoshiki memutar badan Kyo biar berhadapan dengan Toshi. "ini Toshi."

"Hoo, jadi ini yang namanya Kyo?" Toshi mengamati pokalis Dir en Grey yang ngambek itu.

"Ano…anda mantan vokalisnya X Japan kan, Toshi-san?" Kaoru menginterupsi.

Semua orang kecuali Yoshiki membelalakkan matanya. Toshi mengangguk mantap lalu menatap Yoshiki dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan.

Dir en Grey dan mantan member X Japan akhirnya duduk manis di pojokan kafe.

"Oya, ngomong-omong, Yoshiki-san kok ada di sini?"

"Aku-"

"-mengantarku jalan-jalan. Sudah bertahun-tahun kami nggak ketemu. Jadi kupikir ngapa nggak nostalgila ajah ama Yo-yo. Ya kan, Yo-chan?" Toshi memotong omongan Yoshiki.

Anak-anak Diru manggut-manggut.

"Yo-chan, kamu beruntung ne. Anak-anak ini keliatan hebat smua." Kata Toshi lalu meminum kopinya.

Dir en Grey langsung besar kepalanya. Kecuali si pokalis, Kyo, yang melempar pandangannya ke luar sana, menembus jendela kaca, menerawang gerimis yang mengund- ups!

"Ya, nggak ada band kayak mereka." Aku Yoshiki.

"Dan nggak ada band kayak X." Kaoru menimpali.

Yoshiki dan Toshi ketawa pelan dan saling pandang.

"Kami beruntung punya produser keak Yoshikisan." Kali ini Die angkat bicara.

"Shinchan yang paling beruntung karena bisa ketemu idolanya setiap hari." Toshiya mengedip ke Shinya yang wajahnya semerah tomat lalu memandang Yoshiki.

"Benarkah? Kamu punya penggemar yang cantik, Yoshiki." Toshi menatap Shinya yang makin memerah.

Merasa agak 'terancam' Die melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Shinya dan tersenyum.

"Omong-omong idola, kudengar kau mengidolakan Hide, Kaoru?"

Gyah! Beneran! Kyo nggak mau denger apapun yang mereka obrolin. Tapi rupanya telinga Kyo mengkhianatinya. Percakapan mereka tetap masuk ke kuping Kyo. Apalagi setelah Toshi nyebut nama seseorang… nama orang yang paling nggak pengen dia denger…

"Yah, begitulah… Aku sangat menghormati Hide-san. Nggak ada gitaris yang sehebat dia." jawab Kaoru sepenuh hati.

"Tapi mungkin kau bisa menjadi lebih hebat. Yoshiki akan membantumu jadi gitaris hebat. Benar kan, Yoshiki?"

Yoshiki nggak menjawab.

Kaoru langsung nggak enak hati. "Waa, Toshi-san… itu berlebihan… aku nggak pantes dibandingin sama Hidesama."

"Kaoru, come on… aku yakin kamu bisa. Hide-"

"NGAPAIN SEEH NGOMONGIN ORANG MATI." Tiba-tiba Kyo nyeletuk.

Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Mereka, kecuali Toshi yang nggak tau apa-apa, lupa kalo Kyo masih ngambek! Dan Toshi justru menyiram bensin ke api…

Kyo berdiri. Lalu pergi ke toilet tanpa ngomong apa-apa.

Semuanya diem.

Yoshiki pamit, nyusul Kyo.

Di toilet…

Kyo mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya. Dia mencari-cari lighter di kantong baju en celana tapi nggak ada.

Ctkk! Yoshiki menyalakan api untuk Kyo.

Kyo mendengus. Nggak jadi merokok.

"Kyo, kamu marah?"

"Nggak."

"Oke kalo kamu bilang gitu." Yoshiki tau Kyo bohong tapi sudahlah. Yang lebih penting "Bersikap baiklah pada Toshi. Biar gimana juga, Toshi teman baikku."

"But I'm yor KOI!" teriak Kyo. "Tapi kalo kamu lebih milih temen, GO N FUCK YOR TOSHI!"

Yoshiki bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

Kyo semakin berang. "Apa? Mo mukul? Nih, pukul sekalian!" Kyo memberikan pipinya dengan suka rela.

Yoshiki mengcancel aksinya. Dan Kyo melihat rasa sedih di mata Yoshiki.

"Kyo, kamu… cemburu? Kami-sama… This is ridiculous! He's my bestfriend, damnit!"

"Aku nggak cemburu! Aku… cuma…" Kyo memalingkan mukanya.

Yoshiki menarik dagu Kyo biar mereka saling pandang. "Then wat is it, Kyo?"

Kyo menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku… aku nggak suka, setiap kali ketemu temen lamamu pasti kamu inget Hide… dan tiap inget Hide… pasti kamu langsung sedih… aku… aku nggak suka liat kamu sedih…"

Yoshiki menatap Kyo lekat-lekat, membuat si pokalis Diru itu ampe memerah mukanya.

"Kamu… sadar nggak seeh… tiap kali nama Hide disebut… matamu… matamu langsung redup…"

Yoshiki nggak menanggapi. Dia menarik Kyo ke dalam pelukannya. Sama sekali nggak terbersit di hatinya Kyo akan mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya. Yoshiki menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Kyo. Pandangan mereka berdua beradu lama dan dalam. Yoshiki mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyo perlahan. Kyo mendongak dan menutup matanya. Lalu…

"Cium, cium, cium…" terdengar bisikan beberapa orang.

Yoshiki melirik, merasa terganggu. "Keluar kalian!"

Toshi dan anak-anak Dir en Grey nongol dari tempat persembunyian mereka sambil nyengir.

"Welengsek! Gangguin orang ajah… padahal lagi romantis-romantisnya!" Kyo bersungut-sungut lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yoshiki.

"Die dan Totchi sie, mulutnya usil. Ketauan deh…" Shinya senyum-senyum.

"Abisan terlalu lama seeh… gemes aja liatnya." Toshiya menyahut.

"Hehehe…Kyo, udah nggak ngambek sekarang?" goda Kaoru.

Kyo nggak menggubris candaan mereka. Dia balik ke kursinya yang nyaman di pojokan kafe. Yang laen mengikuti. Toshi menarik Yoshiki. Mereka berdua ngobrol sebentar di toilet.

"Wat?" Yoshiki bertanya.

"Kamu becanda kan?" Toshi malah balik nanya.

"Kamu ngomongin apa seeh?"

Toshi mendorong Yoshiki ke tembok. "Kau tau yang kumaksud! Anak ingusan itu!"

"Kyo maksudmu?"

"Yoshiki, setelah kepergian Hide kamu menutup hatimu rapat-rapat. Kamu bahkan nggak mengijinkan aku menggantikan kedudukan Hide. Mengapa sekarang kamu dan anak itu…" Toshi nggak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

Yoshiki menghela nafas. "Karena Kyo nggak seperti kamu. Dia tau hanya ada Hide di hatiku. Makanya dia nggak pernah berusaha menggantikan Hide."

Toshi memucat lalu menggeleng frustrasi. "Gyaaaahhh! Aku balik ke Jepang hanya untuk mendapatkan orang yang kucintai jadian ama orang laen? Ini nggak adil! Apa seeh yang ada di anak ingusan itu? Mending juga gue. Udah lebih tampan, suara lebih bagus, dewasa, mapan, penghasilan gede, bertanggung jawab. Masa' kalah ama anak ingusan keak gitu! Nggak terima!"

Yoshiki melongo. "Hey, hey, Toshi… jangan merengek keak anak TK gitu. Malu tau'!"

"Aku nggak peduli!"

"Kalo sampe kayak gini kan salahmu ndiri. Doeloe, baru aku mau ngaku cinta ama kamu, kamu keburu cabut ke luar negeri, nggak pamit pulak! Bilang-bilang pas udah sampe di tanah orang!"

"Hah?" Toshi membelalakkan matanya, nggak percaya. "Doeloe… kamu…"

"Ah, udalah. Itu masa lalu. Sekarang-"

"-sekarang masih ada kesempatan!" Toshi meraih kedua tangan Yoshiki.

Yoshiiki keringetan, feelingnya nggak enak nie. "Hey, hey, inget anak istrimu, Toshi."

"Aku nggak peduli."

Toshi mendekap Yoshiki dengan paksa. "Yoshiki, selama ini aku selalu mikirin kamu. Apa kamu selalu cuci tangan sebelom makan, apa kamu udah bisa pake sepatu sendiri, apa kamu masih minta dinyanyiin lagu nina bobo sebelom tidur, apa kamu masih minta dianter kalo mo ke toilet malem-malem, ADDUUUHHH!"

Yoshiki menjitak pala Toshi. "Emangnya aku anak TK Kasukabe?"

Toshi nyengir.

Sejurus kemudian Toshi dan Yoshiki udah kembali ke mejanya anak-anak Diru.

"Udah nggak gerimis nih, kita cabut dulu." Yoshiki pamit.

"Senang bisa ketemu kalian." pamit Toshi.

Lalu Toshi berbisik ke telinga Kyo yang membuat Kyo berang-berang eh, berang dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

Yoshiki menarik Kyo sebelom terjadi tindakan kekerasan. "Kyo~~~"

"Wat? Dia yang mulai duluan!" Kyo nyolot lagi.

"Hahaha… kamu loetjoe sekali, Kyo-chan." Toshi masih nafsu menggoda.

"DON'T CALL ME 'CHAN'!"

"Hahahaha…"

_Gosh!_ _Ini lebih berat daripada ngajar di TK Kasukabe!_ Yoshiki memijat keningnya.

"Toshi, ayo pergi." Yoshiki menarik lengan Toshi.

"Yo-"

Yoshiki mengecup pipi Kyo. "Maaf, masih ada yang harus kami lakukan. Nanti kutelepon."

Kyo nggak bisa membantah. Dia memandangi kepergian Yoshiki dengan setengah hati. Sebersit rasa cemburu keluar lagi ketika melihat Toshi dengan santenya melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Yoshiki.

"Ne Kyo, Toshi tadi bilang apa kok kamu ngamuk gitu?" Kaoru membuyarkan angan Kyo.

_Tau nggak Kyo, aku yang 'mengambil' Yoshiki pertama kali, bukan Hide. _Kata-kata Toshi terngiang di kepalanya. Kyo menggeleng. _'_"Nggak! Nggak papa kok. Nggak penting."

But being mr. who-Just-knows-everything, Kaoru tau Kyo bohong.

"Btw, tadi di toilet mereka berdua lama amat, amat ajah nggak lama." Toshiya mulai bergosip.

"Hm, I wonder…" naluri hentai Die kumat. "Jangan-jangan mereka berdua melakukan hal yang tadi dilakuin kamu dan Kaoru."

Mas Leader dan mbak Bassist langsung ngegubrak.

Kyo dan Shinya yang nggak tau apa-apa membulatkan matanya.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di toilet tadi?" tanya Shinya polos.

Die ketawanya makin lebar sampe ke kuping. Seketika Kyo langsung tanggap apa yang dimaksud. Apalagee tampang hentai Die, sudah mampu menjelaskan semuanya.

Die mencondongkan badannya ke Shinya. "Kaoru dan Toshiya… di toilet… hmph-"

Kaoru langsung membekap mulut ember Die. "pipis! Tentu aja pipis Shin-chan… Die baka! Masa' di toilet nyuci piring. Nggak mungkin kan… hahaha…"

Toshiya memberi tatapan _nice-save_ ke Kaoru.

Kaoru memberi tatapan _gw-gitu-loh!_ ke Toshiya.

"Waa, Kaoru dan Toshiya kompak ya… pipis aja barengan…" komen Shinya polos.

Die ketawa terbahak-bahak.

Kyo menatap Die tajem. Marah untuk alasan yang laen. "Nggak mungkin Yoshiki semesum itu!"

"Emang enggak, tapi lebih mesum! Hahahahaha…" sahut Die yang makin ketawa gila-gilaan.

"!"

"!"

**~owari~**

Rokka : Gyah! Ada apa dengan TK Kasukabe? Sungguh di luar rencana! 0

Kyo : my ass! Masa' gw kebagian yang nggak enak mulu. Mana musti nyanyiin lagu Malaysia pulak! Nurunin harkat, derajad, en martabat gw aja! Sial lo Rok!

Rokka : ow, come on Kyo… it's all worth it… for fun's sake… hahahahha

Kyo : *glaring sharply. Bawa gobang+keris*

Rokka : ugh, eh, ano… *sembunyi di balik Yoshiki*

Kaoru : Kyo don't get mad. It's just a fic, ya know…

Kyo : Of course ya can said dat cuz you've got Totchi to f**ked!

Toshiya : *blushing*

Kaoru : Jangan salahin aku kalo aku terlalu menawan dan sulit ditolak. *narsis*

Kyo : *ngacungin gobang+keris ke Kaoru*

Kaoru : *cuek. Beralih ke Totchi* let's finish our 'business'. *wink*

Toshiya : *nodding+blushing deep shade red. Too happy to say anything*

Kaoru : *meluk pinggang Toshiya* I think it's time for us to go. Bye minna!

D+S+K+Y+T : *roll their eyes*

Kyo : damn lovebirds!

Die : at least kamu dapet ciuman di pipi dari Yoshiki… Rokka kedjam! Aku cuma boleh megang tangan ama bahu Shinchan doang… sungguh terlalu! *sinetron mode on*

Shinya : Yeah! Eh, I mean… thx rok… kamu nggak ngebiarin si joker merah itu macem-macem . *smiling sweetly*

Rokka : *blushing*

Die : If Kaoru can have his 'fun', I'll have my own too. *beralih ke Shinya*

Shinya : *gulp*

Die : *suddenly grab Shinya's body n run* We'll have some 'fun' honey!

Shinya : *scream* NNNNOOOOO! HHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!

Yoshiki : Let's go home then.

Kyo+Toshi : kamu ngajakin sapa?

Yoshiki : *ke Toshi* _cakep, dewasa, kaya, bertanggungjawab tapi udah punya istri anak._

*ke Kyo* _nggak cakep-cakep amat, imut, kaya, muda tapi masih ingusan._

*bingung then grin* dua-duanya! We can… y'know… share…

Kyo+Toshi : Brilliant…

Rokka : *mimisan*

**9/3/2008**

8


End file.
